The prior art has already described films made of an alloy of polyamide and of polyolefin, and in particular EP 506,515 describes such films for protecting polyesters before they are crosslinked in the SMC (sheet molding compound) process; these films are leaktight to the free styrene present in the polyesters to be crosslinked, and then, after shaping the polyester, this film is peeled off in order to recover the article made of polyester. These films are not antistatic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,221 describes films consisting of a layer of polyamide between two layers of polypropylene containing a bonding agent. These films serve to protect food and must remain resistant in microwave ovens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,374 describes films consisting of a layer of polyamide and a layer of polyolefin, which are useful for covering soil into which fumigates are injected, in order to keep them in the soil.
None of these films is antistatic.
The prior art has thus not described the technical problem of the present invention.